This specification relates to instruction set translation, and more specifically to adapting instruction set translation for particular host machines.
Some web browsers include extension mechanisms to allow native code to be loaded and run as part of a web application. Native code can be translated to execute within language-independent sandboxes, which can confine the code behavior by restricting instructions that may be executed, the sequence of instructions, and memory addresses used by the instructions.